


P.S. If this is Austin

by lucyxswann



Category: Captain Cobra - Fandom, Captain Hook - Fandom, Captain Swan - Fandom, Emma Swan - Fandom, Killian Jones - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, swan believer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe-Modern, F/M, Falling In Love, Mild-Angst, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Song: Austin by Blake Shelton, killian jones/emma swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyxswann/pseuds/lucyxswann
Summary: Emma Swan has three days with Killian Jones that are too good to be true. They don’t even know each other’s first names, but the connection is undeniable... Emma has to run.Based off the Blake Shelton song “Austin” and characters from Once Upon A Time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Captain Swan fanfic so please be nice. Thanks to those of you who encouraged me to write it and read the chapters before I posted them. Not sure how often I’ll update. Line breaks mean POV change.

“This is all too much.” Emma Swan thinks as she finds herself tangled up with the same blue-eyed, leather clad man for the third day in a row. He’s sleeping so soundly, it’d be so easy to finally make her getaway and about 15% of her really wants to. How does one game of bar dice turn into three whole days intertwined all over his apartment? She knows a lot of it has to do with rum and that damn smirk but she also knows that tomorrow is Tuesday and despite her fairytale Memorial Day weekend, life goes on. She has to get out of here before he wakes up because if there’s one thing she doesn’t do, it’s goodbyes... or relationships. 

Emma slowly moves his hand off her waist and rolls off her side of the bed. She’s not even sure where her clothes are but at this point she doesn’t care. She just grabs the first t-shirt she can find, slips on her leggings, and wills herself not to look back at the handsome man she’s running from. It doesn’t work and she hazards a look back. He looks like a literal god and she’s secretly thankful his snore doesn’t have the same accent that caught her attention at the bar. If it did, she’s not so sure she would be grabbing her purse and sneaking out the door. 

It pains her to leave, I mean he doesn’t even know her real name. Had she heard her name breathless on his lips, she’s pretty sure three days would’ve turned into forever and she can’t risk it. There’s an undeniable connection between the two of them and that’s why she has to run. She just found her son— Henry they said his name is—and in Austin, TX of all places. That needs to be her focus. She needs to call into work, buy an airline ticket, and get her kid out of what is undoubtably a shitty group home just like every one she grew up in. That’s all he knows about her— Austin is her destination— so that’s what he took to calling her. Since she refused to tell him her name, he did the same. She resorted to calling him Hook after seeing the Captain Hook coffee mug he drinks out of every morning. It was easier this way, no strings attached... right? 

She briefly contemplates leaving a note but knows it’s pointless, he’d never call. It was a fluke that they meshed so well off the bat and she’s sure he has a line of women waiting to take her place so she just— leaves. 

****************

Killian Jones wakes up and instinctively checks to his right. She’s gone. He knew this would happen eventually. “You stupid prat she wouldn’t even tell you her name, you honestly think this would last?” He’d hoped and when day one turned to day two and then two to three, he’d hoped a little more. He’s not sure what got into him. He doesn’t do this, swoon women and bring them home... not since—

He groans as he steps out of bed and searches for his gym shorts. As he pulls them on he wanders to the kitchen, hoping again— “maybe she’s just making coffee or in the shower” — hope never got him anywhere. She didn’t even leave a note. He checks his phone for a new contact or new text... nothing. He feels a bit defeated because he foolishly thought this could be it; this could be the moment life actually gets better. 

He walks to the coffee pot, knowing he has to go on with the day no matter how shitty it started, and stops when he notices his Hook coffee mug. He smirks remembering the break in their heat when he was ready to at least be on a first name basis— she wasn’t— so he called her Austin based off something she mentioned about an upcoming trip and she quickly glanced around his apartment landing on the only remotely personal affect in the place. 

That’s when he remembers the previous night. She wandered to the bathroom and had left her phone on the counter. He knows it was risky but he also knew she’d probably run sooner or later— he could read her like an open book. He clicked frantically and added his number in under his new moniker, even adding the Jolly Roger emoji for added effect. Should she ever think of him, actually want to see him again, he’d be there. As he holds the mug, remembering the best three days he’s had in what feels like centuries, he feels it again, just a small glimmer of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your love on the last chapter! Heres #2 a bit early. Please leave kudos or comments and/or check me out on tumblr @ lucyxswann! 
> 
> Line breaks mean POV change. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_One Year Later_

She’s late. She’s always late but today she’s _late_ late. Henry is expecting her at after school care by 5:45PM sharp and it’s almost 6:00PM— how this program hasn’t kicked her out is a miracle— thank god for Ashley. It would be totally fine if it wasn’t Henry’s birthday and if the reservations at Dave and Buster’s for tonight weren’t at 6:15PM. As Emma runs up to the school she sees Henry standing there with Ashley waiting patiently. As soon as he sees her his eyes light up as he yells an excited “Mom!”— that will never get old. It doesn’t matter that it’s been four months since she moved back to Boston from Austin, TX and six since she officially got her son back, the way her life turned around still doesn’t feel real. Sometimes she still checks for a flying pirate ship in the sky to remind her this past year was all a dream. It’s not a dream, it’s her life and she’s never thought she’d be this content again, not after last Memorial Day weekend. The side of her mouth turns up as she momentarily gets lost in the thought of Hook’s blue eyes in the morning— the moment is abruptly interrupted by a huge hit to her gut as Henry engulfs her in a hug. 

“Hey kid, ready to go?” 

“Born ready.” 

She laughs, squeezing his shoulder and thanks Ashley for watching him for an extra few minutes— she really needs to get that girl a gift card or a castle or something.

Their reservation at Dave and Buster’s is just for the two of them but Henry loves to tell the hostess “Reservations for the Swan Family”— Emma secretly loves hearing her last name next to the word family. As soon as he’s done eating, she hands him a few dollars to go play whatever games he’d like, it is his birthday after all and since she can’t do much, arcade games— and another surprise— will have to do. It’s not that she’s hurting for money, but she wouldn’t mind a little Princess Diaries situation where she finds out she’s secretly been royalty her whole life. After a few minutes, she goes to search for him somewhere in the mess of screaming kids and over-hyper teenagers. Emma finds him sitting in front of some VR game where you travel to Neverland to save the Darling children from Peter Pan. The irony is not lost on her as she walks up behind him and Captain Hook shows up on the giant screen. 

Henry looks up, “I thought you’d like this one mom, you’re always wearing that shirt that says Neverland on it.” 

She blushes as she looks down and notices she happens to be wearing that very shirt now. A shirt she kept after a quick getaway from something too good to be true— her version of Neverland. She keeps it as a reminder of that weekend with _him_ but also as a momento for the day she got on that plane to Austin to find her son.

She pulls Henry back to the table with the promise of one more present. She knows she splurged a bit and maybe a 13 year old doesn’t really need a cell phone but with her job as a bail bonds person, schedules are sort of non-existent. He’ll be excited to have somewhere to catalog his stories and she’ll have the comfort of knowing she can always reach him. He excitedly unwraps the phone which has already been activated because if there’s one thing she knows about Henry is he doesn’t like to wait. Henry grins widely and looks up at her with what looks like tears in his eyes. 

“This is mine?!” 

“Yeah, kid, that way we can always find each other.” He runs around the side of the table and almost knocks her over with the force of his hug. 

“And look,” she clicks on her contacts and her heart stops. She had already pre-loaded Henry into her contacts and was excited to show him his name in her phone but she hadn’t gone to his name in her address book yet— i mean who ever scrolls through their whole contact book? So when she scrolls to “H” and sees not one but two names, her breath catches. She recovers very quickly and turns the phone to show Henry his name in her contacts. 

He smiles brightly and then his gaze turns curious and she knows he noticed the same thing she did, “Mom, who’s Hook?”

—————————————————————

“I can’t believe you’re still hung up on that broad, it’s been a fucking year. Let the lass goooo!”

“Fuck off, Will” Killian scowls as he pours his friend another pint.

“You know, I don’t say this often but he has a point... when do you call it? When is she considered a lost cause? I mean you don’t even know her real na—”

Killian interrupts Robin, a bit of a bite behind his words, “both of you bug off and pay your bloody tabs this time— I run a business, not a fuckin’ charity.”

Robin and Will turn away mumbling something about a friend and family discount and let Killian get back to work. It’s been one year since he decided to put his number in her phone hoping she was one of the few people who actually used her contact list. He tells himself he just wants his Neverland shirt back— it was a gift from his late brother after all — but if he’s being honest, he’d use any excuse to see those emerald eyes reflecting back his own even one more time. Maybe it’s stupid but there was something about her that made him feel like someone worthy of good life. So six months ago he bought his bar. The Jolly Roger (he’d be lying if he said this wasn’t a reference to that pretty blonde and her refusal to use first names) gave him a fresh start and allowed him to turn his own life around. It’s also been one year since he’s started changing his voicemail message every two days. At first it was great for fielding spam calls and getting picked on by Robin and Will, then it was desperation, now he tells himself it’s just habit and probably still a little bit of hope.

It’s not like he realistically expects her to call at this point. Chances are she’s either seen the contact and deleted it, writing him off as another creep, or gotten a new phone all together. He doesn’t even know if she’s in Boston to be honest, last he heard she was headed for Texas. If you had told a younger Killian Jones that just the words “Austin, TX” would someday make his ears perk up and turn a nasty shade of scarlett, he would’ve laughed in your face— but here we are.

He finishes off the tab for another regular and tells his bartender, David, he’s taking ten. He walks to the back alley hoping for some fresh air. Apparently he falls for women fast— and hard. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened but it’s the first time it’s lasted so long when unrequited and the first time it’s felt like this. He doesn’t even know what this is, he just knows it’s different somehow. She’s different somehow. It’s like in all the darkness he’s seen in the last 32 years, Austin— or whatever her bloody name is— was all the light rushing in fast to take it away. He glances down at his phone, a little bit of hope stirring in his gut. He can probably thank the couple shots of Jack Fire a nice woman at the end of the bar sent his way or, more likely, the fact that it’s been one year since that bloody game of bar dice. He stares at the screen longer than necessary then hastily shoves it in his pocket sighing at how pathetic he’s become. Reluctantly he walks back into the bar and hangs his jacket on the coat hook so there’s no temptation to check for a missed call or text from an unknown number… maybe one with an Austin, TX area code.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following along on this crazy journey for me!!! We all know Captain Swan is the queen of slow burns so bear with me. Please leave kudos or comments and/or check me out on tumblr @ lucyxswann!
> 
> Line breaks mean POV change.
> 
> Enjoy!

Henry finishes up the last of his gaming money and they head home with Emma’s head still spinning over her new found contact. Her initial thought was that it was all an elaborate prank played by Ruby but her gut knows that’s not the case. She does her best to push it to the back of her mind— tonight should be about Henry. They get home and she brings out the ice cream cake she picked up earlier this week. They don’t even bother cutting it, mutually deciding it’ll be better to just attack it with forks. After cake, Henry picks Captain America as the movie of the night. She grabs the milk duds and popcorn— it’s his birthday so she’s decided to bend the rules on sweets a bit— and settles into the couch unable to tear her thoughts from another, less “super”, _captain_. 

Henry falls asleep not even halfway through the movie so she moves him to his room and tucks him in. He thanks her for the first great birthday he’s ever had and her heart swells. They work so well together it’s sometimes hard to remember that she didn’t have him her whole life but if there’s one thing she’s sure of, it’s that he’ll never spend a birthday alone again. Emma kisses his forehead and walks back to the living room. 

She stares at her phone like it’s a ghost— unsure what to do with a certain number which seems to have found its way into her contacts. She’s in a much better place now than she was this time last year and she may be stupid, but she feels like she owes a lot of it to those three magical days. They made her believe that there might actually be something worth living for— a semblance of hope in this crazy world. They’re also what made her take the leap of faith and get on a plane to Austin, TX with no where to live, no job, and the end goal of getting her son back. Maybe she owes it to him— to herself— to just try. It’s only a phone call after all and she still hasn’t totally ruled out the possibility of it being a prank. 

Emma grabs her phone and scrolls to H. She smirks when she notices the little jolly roger flag next to his nickname and decides that there’s really no risk in trying. As it rings, she can feel the nerves and doubts telling her to hang up, but when she hears that voice, her breath catches and she can’t help but listen:

_Hi, eh, you’ve reached Jones. If it’s Thursday night I’m on the water and if it’s Friday I’m at the bar. If you’re selling something, you’re wasting your time. If it’s anybody else, leave a message, I’ll call back soon. P.S, if this is Austin, I still think about you._

Emma drops the phone and stumbles backwards into her countertop. It has to be a fluke, no guy holds on that long to a one–– well I guess three–– night stand. It was more than likely a dare from some of his stupid friends to commemorate the anniversary of the year he “got some arse” for the entirety of Memorial Day weekend. Emma scoffs, more at herself than Hook, or Jones apparently. How she could have honestly thought that he’d be any different than any other guy she picked up at a bar is beyond her. Still, there was more behind those crystal eyes than a quick fuck–– there was pain, empathy, and, she could have sworn, a hint of hope.

—————————————————————

Killian wakes up and can already feel the headache coming on. He reaches for his phone– dead–– that figures. Running his hands over his face he tries to remember everything he drank last night–– mostly rum and, is that Jack Fire? Killian sighs and rolls over to plug his phone in and check what embarrassing things he may have been up to last night. As it powers on he shuffles to the bathroom to splash some water on his face and brush his teeth. He winces at the extra toothbrush he just can’t seem to throw away and realizes that the owner is very much the cause of this headache. 

The splash of water doesn’t do much to quell the rising hangover so Killian jumps in the shower. As he stands under the scalding water, flashes of a year ago play in his head–– 

__

_“Whoa, wait what about the jacket,” she chuckles._

_“Keep it on... I like the red leather,” he utters breathlessly and he continues his descent._

_She giggles again and presses her hands to his shoulders, “you do?!”_

_“Aye.”_

_He kisses her neck as she interrupts again, “wait, what about roommates or fam––”_

_He interjects, “I’ve none of those and even if I did, I assure you they have no desire to walk in on this.” She pauses for one more second and he thinks he sees a flash of understanding behind her bright green eyes, but as soon as it’s there, it disappears. She shares a soft smile and resumes kissing him._

_. . ._

_He holds her steady on the kitchen island as he takes his turn to pause the moment, “And what shall I call a lass as fair as you.” He wiggles his eyebrows to lighten the mood but swears his hands on her hips are the only thing keeping her from running._

_“Whatever you’d like, just not my name.” He almost hazards arguing but knows it’ll be no use._

_“Well, love, Austin it is,” he smirks but feels her go stiff._

_“Not your love, and Austin–– how’d you–– why Austin?”_

_“Well, lo––,” he coughs to cover his habit, “I do believe you mentioned that’s your next destination.” She visibly relaxes and starts to gaze around the room._

_“Since we’re dishing out nicknames, Hook,” she says with a smirk powerful enough to rival his own, “how do you like yours?” He belly laughs and, as he does, he could swear her eyes twinkle._

_“It’s perfect… Austin,” and he smiles, genuinely for the first time in years, as he leans in to resume their fun._

After his shower, Killian flops back onto his bed and squints in the bright light of his phone screen. A few texts from Robin and Will ensuring his safe arrival home but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary except–– a missed call? He clicks on the phone app and notices it’s an unknown number. That spark of hope returns briefly until he realizes it’s a Boston area code–– probably a telemarketer–– if it were her she would’ve left a message… right? Maybe he should take this as a sign to “let the lass go” as Will so eloquently put, but, despite his friends’ harassment, something tells him not to give up. As is usual on a Saturday morning, he dials up his voicemail and records a new message, incidentally, igniting that stubborn spark one more time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kindness about this story has been OVERWHELMING! I am so grateful y’all are on this journey with me. Shorter update today but I promise I’ll make it up to you in the future. I finally have a solid direction and hopefully will be updating twice a week! Thank you again for all the love!!! comments & kudos very much appreciated!

The rest of the weekend flies by in what feels like a blur. Between Henry’s friend party on Saturday and their third celebration on Sunday with the Nolans, Ruby, and Victor–– Henry’s surrogate aunts and uncles–– all Emma has energy for on Monday is a day of rest. Henry seems to catch her drift and spends most of the day playing the new video games he was gifted and messing around with his new phone. Despite her gut reaction to Hook’s voice message, she can’t stop herself from wondering if he really left that message for her at the end of every recording. All throughout her lazy Monday Emma picks up her phone, finger hovering over the call button, and then gets cold feet and promptly sets it down. It’s not until Henry is fast asleep that she decides one more call couldn’t hurt. This time she uses *67 to mark her number as restricted in case this is in fact as big of a joke as she’s worried it is. She quickly dials his number and presses call before she can chicken out again. It rings once–– he must have immediately ignored the restricted call–– and the voice message begins:

_You’ve got Jones again. If it’s Sunday, I’m sleeping off Saturday, and if it’s Monday I’ll be sailing. If you’re calling about that car on craigslist, I sold it. If you’re anybody else, I’ll be back late and call on Tuesday. P.S. If this is Austin, I’m still thinking about you._

This time she kept the phone firmly in her hand as the automated voicemail rattled off something about a beep. Emma was shocked to say the least and couldn’t understand why she didn’t hang up immediately after hearing his twin declaration. Before she could think, the line beeped and the answering machine was waiting on her. In what can only be described as an out of body experience, she heard herself rattle off her phone number without a word more. She quickly hung up expecting feelings of regret to permeate her entire being; Emma was surprised to find the only thing stirring inside her stomach were a few butterflies and a whole lot of hope.

—————————————————————

Being out on the water was the only thing that could truly calm Killian Jones. Seeing as most of his friends were busy with family obligations, spending the day sailing alone in the harbor seemed like the best use of his time–– maybe some sea air could get that blasted blonde out if his head. He knew that was wishful thinking, and was proved right as he docked his vessel and her green eyes still plagued his thoughts. It was late now, after nine, so when he phone buzzed he rolled his eyes expecting some problem at the bar or his ruthless landlord calling about June’s rent, what he got was equally as frustrating–– another restricted call from those bloody spam callers. He immediately ignored the call, and returned his phone to his pocket mumbling a litany of curses about getting taken off that list. 

As he unlocked his apartment, his phone beeped with a notification. Throwing his keys on the counter, he grabs his phone and sees he has a voicemail. Assuming it’s from Robin or Will–– he doesn’t get great service on the boat–– he quickly dials the number and hears the automated voice:

_Message Received 9:13PM from Unknown Number_

He’s about to hang up, realizing it was the spammer who left the message, but sometimes he gets a kick out of which credit card has been hacked (that he doesn’t own) or hearing about how to apply for a social security number. What he didn’t expect to hear was the soft voice of someone he thought he’d long lost. All she left was a phone number but he’d know her anywhere, and if he wasn’t sure, the fluttering in his stomach would have been proof enough. Scrambling to replay the message, and find a piece of paper to write her number on, Killian feels a dangerous amount of happiness and hope begin to bubble over. It’s late, and she may be asleep, but he can’t help punching her number into his phone and pressing call with the largest smile he’s worn since almost exactly a year ago. As the phone rings, those three days and year of recorded messages, seem to flood his mind and, when he hears her voice, it feels like the entire world stands still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t throw things! I promise it’s coming. In the words of Emma Swan, “Be patient.” ;) <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the OUAT feels from this con weekend had me inspired so here’s another chapter SUPER early 🤣 This is where the story breaks from the canon of the song so get ready for the ride. 
> 
> A huuuge thanks to my beta readers, D, Taco, and Annie. Ya’ll keep me going. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @roiiyjoger or tumblr @lucyxswann. Thanks again for all the love on the last chapter. 💗
> 
> As always, line breaks mean POV change.

He can barely focus as her recorded voice message fill his ears:

_Hello, you’ve reached Emma, you know what to do._

Emma. He’s never been one for names, up until a year ago he never bothered, but he can’t help but repeat hers as the automated woman finishes her sentence. He hears the beep and his mouth seems to move of its own accord. “Austin— er Emma— this is Killian, I mean Hook,” he chuckles and tries to catch his breath, “Alas, it seems I’m not very good at this and we’re caught in a bit of phone tag, love. It appears you discovered my number in your phone and I’m— well I’m bloody glad you did. I’d love to see you again, lass. If you’d like the same— I mean, I guess, I hope that’s what the voicemail meant— meet me at my bar, the Jolly Roger, Wednesday at 7PM. P.S. I’m glad this is Austin. I never stopped thinking of you.”

Killian hangs up and all but drops the phone, letting out a breath he had no idea he was holding. He’s rarely speechless but he can’t seem to even think straight. He had all but given up the last glimpse of hope that she’d call and he’d long convinced himself that she deleted his number the moment she saw it. He’s not sure where this will go, if anywhere, but he has this overwhelming feeling that, if something does become of him and Austin, it’ll change his world forever. 

—————————————————————

Emma hears the chirping of her morning alarm and audibly groans into her pillow. She reluctantly gets out of bed and shuffles to the bathroom before Henry wakes. Jumping in the shower allows her to replay the long weekend in her head. She smiles at the memory of Henry thanking her numerous times for the best birthday ever and the way he slowly dozed off as he played his new video games. She chuckles when she rehashes the events of last night’s struggle to get Henry to save his game and go off to bed. That’s when it hits her. Out of nowhere she feels her knees buckle and rushes to brace herself on the shower wall— “did I really call Hook… and leave my number?” She practically sprints out of the shower, throwing on her robe and twisting her hair into a knot at the top of her head. Lunging towards her phone on the top of her nightstand, she clicks the unlock button. Emma can’t help it when her breath catches in her throat and the butterflies roar at the lone notifications— 1 Missed Call: Hook; 1 Voicemail. 

Emma practically feels her world flip on its head as Henry calls her from the living room asking something about socks or maybe pants— honestly she couldn’t think straight right now to save her life. She composes herself the best she can, deciding Henry comes first no matter what, and continues on with their morning routine. It’s when they’re sitting down at the table eating their always nutritious breakfast of Lucky Charms that everything Emma has been trying to bury comes rushing up to the surface. 

“He called you back didn’t he.” Emma chokes on her spoon and returns a wide-eyed gaze to her extremely observant son. 

Going for nonchalant she questions, “Who?”

“Oh _please, mom_. I may be 13 but I’m not blind. The way your face changed when you saw Hook in your phone— cool nickname by the way— and, besides, I heard you leave that voicemail last night.”

“You were supposed to be sleeping.”

“And you’re supposed to be good at telling when I’m lying despite the fact I _rarely_ fall asleep at my allotted bedtime— but this isn’t about me. Hook… he called didn’t he?”

“So what if he did?” Emma snorts, completely astonished by how, in such a short time, he’s learned to read her so well, and debunk her superpower— she’ll have to come back to that later. 

“I think you should give him— whoever he is— a shot. Just listen to his voicemail— I know there must be one or you wouldn’t be so dazed and confused. You deserve to be happy too, Mom. Plus, if nothing else, you should at least give him his shirt back.” Emma drops her spoon with a loud clang and stares at her son slack jawed as he gets up from the table and winks at her— actually _winks_. He kisses her on the forehead as he rushes to get his shoes on and catch the bus, yelling a hurried “have a great day” and ”love you” as he slams the door behind him. 

Emma winces— partially because of the slammed door but mostly because of how perceptive her son has been over these past few days. How could he have possibly picked up on literally every worry and emotion she’s felt since seeing those notifications on her phone over a bowl of Lucky Charms? She glances at her phone on the kitchen counter and realizes she owes it to herself to see what he says— for all she knows he’s telling her it was in fact a practical joke and that he’s promptly blocked her number. She physically shakes the negative thoughts from her head as she gets up to grab her phone. When she puts it to her ear and hears his voice say her name for the first time, she feels the complicated emotions she’s been harboring away for the past year come flooding back. She can tell they’re not one sided in the least and it’s that realization, the lilt in his accent when he mistakenly calls her love, and the invitation to _his_ bar— named the Jolly Roger no less— that sends fear and hope simultaneously coursing through her veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you thought she was going to answer the phone and *dodges a laptop* I’m sorry! That being said, my beta readers have assured me their meeting is WELL worth the wait... so hang in there ;)
> 
> I hope you liked that little bit of SwanBeliever in there. They’re close to my heart so I just had to highlight them a bit in this fic. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading along! Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took a little longer! I appreciate your love for Henry and Emma and your patience.
> 
> Please comment/kudos if you like what you see. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“This is _good_ , Emma.” Emma looks at the insufferably optimistic, Mary Margaret, over the edge of her mug of hot chocolate. It’s 8pm, Henry is at Avery’s for the night and she’s been sitting at the kitchen island in her friend’s loft for what feels like a decade trying to decide what to do about this— well about _him_. She doesn’t usually let Henry have sleepovers on school nights, but being the birthday boy (he really milks the whole birthday month thing), and Hook appearing back in her life like magic, she didn’t take much convincing. 

“I don’t even know his first name, M,” she retorts for the tenth time, “and besides, who does this— holds onto someone this long. Is it kind of, I don’t know… cree—“

“Don’t you dare say creepy,” Mary Margaret cuts her off abruptly. “You’ve met this man before. You literally spent three days with him… it’s not creepy— he’s not creepy. I think it’s super romantic.”

“Three days of fucking isn’t exactly the dating game, M.”

“Emma Swan,” she says, exasperated and maybe even with a bit of sadness. “I know you’ve been hurt in the past. Not every man is Neal, hell, 80% of men wouldn’t do what Neal did. I know you have walls and it’s incredible how strong you’ve become, but, while those walls may keep out pain, you’re also letting them keep out love.”

Emma stares intently at her friend. She’s never seen her like this. Mary Margaret has always been the hopeless romantic but something about this seems deeper than “true love,” “happily ever after,” and “hope”. She clears her throat as she makes her decision. “Fine, but I’m going to need a dress… and thank you. I know I’m—“

“Prickly?”

“I was going to say stubborn but sure? You think I’m prickly?!”

“Not anymore. You’re a lot like a rose, Em. Thorns to keep away those who aren’t determined enough to put in the effort to benefit from the entirety of your beauty.”

Emma blushes. She’s still not entirely used to being showered with compliments— to being loved— but, with the help of Mary Margaret, her husband, David, and Henry, she’s getting there. She stands up, pulling Mary Margaret into a tight hug, urging the single tear on the edge of her eyes not to fall. “Thanks, M. Well it’s Tuesday night and I’m supposed to go meet this dashing pirate tomorrow night. Wanna play hooky for a half day tomorrow and pick up a dress,” she can see Mary Margaret’s eyes light up. “Hey, no squealing or making a big deal! I just don’t have anything appropriate for whatever this situation is.”

“I’d love that, Em. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 2? Then we can get you all prepped and ready for your big date!” Emma rolls her eyes despite how good it feels to be fussed over for a second. As she says her goodbyes and drives home, it seems some of her friend’s endless hope has rubbed off on her and she finds herself smiling at the prospect of all tomorrow night could be.

—————————————————————

“You’re kidding, right? You invited her here?! Tonight?! Bloody ‘ell, mate, you’ve gone off your rocker.”

“Fuck off, Will. Let the man speak. Jones, did she answer your voicemail? A text? Anything?”

Killian slams the glass he was drying down on the counter. “No, mate, “ he sneers at Will. “She didn’t and if she doesn’t show up, message received— loud and clear. Bloody hell, this was the easiest way to get a final answer.”

Robin speaks before Will can begin to chastise again. “You’re right. It’s just, this girl has had you on a leash for a year— you haven’t so much as glanced at another lass. What if this is heartbreak all over—“

“Stop right there. My reasons are my own, continue to question them at the risk of your generous tap running suspiciously dry.”

The front door opens and Killian’s breath catches. It’s only 6:30 so it logically wouldn’t be her but over the past two days he couldn’t help but look up everytime the door slams shut. He tries to hide the disappointment in eyes and walks over to his new customers to take their order. Robin and Will exchange a sad, knowing glance and go back to their beers. 

As soon as the clock hits seven, Killian knows he’s acting like damn fool. Every noise makes his heart race and his eyes dart to the front door. By the time 7:10 rolls around it is probably the most pathetic sight to anyone who witnesses it. When Robin gives him another sad glance, he decides he can’t take it anymore. “I’m going to go get some air,” he mutters to Lacey, his backup bartender. He can see the pity in her eyes too and it’s enough to suffocate him. 

Killian shuts the back door behind him and tries to even out his breathing. When did he get like this— so taken by one woman. He’s been attracted to women before, he’s not a fucking priest, but never like this. His desire to _know her_ is unlike anything he’s felt before. Usually these are the type of feelings he runs from but the magnetic pull of Austin—Emma— is overwhelming and exciting and energizing and just bloody terrifying. 

After a few more minutes of kicking himself for getting himself into this mess, for hoping so deeply, he decides he shouldn’t leave Lacey hanging anymore. He opens the door and, as he turns the corner to find himself back behind the bar, the front door opens. Killian blinks to make sure he isn’t seeing things and, once he’s sure, promptly uses the counter to keep his knees from giving out from under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there.....
> 
> Follow me on twitter @roiiyjoger or tumblr @lucyxswann :)
> 
> Thanks again you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! You’ve all been so patient and kind. Thank you for your support.... enjoy :)

Emma stares at herself in the full length mirror on the back of her bedroom door. The dress is beautiful, a soft pale pink, and the jacket she found to “dress it down a bit,” as Mary Margaret put it, is comfortable. She catches her own gaze in the mirror and almost doesn’t recognize herself. She doesn’t usually wear much makeup and, while she doesn’t look like a clown, even the small amount of blush and mascara makes her look like a completely different person. She looks confident— like she does this all the time— but inside she’s terrified. Henry went to the Nolan’s for the night under the guise that she was working late but the knowing glance her gave her was all the approval she needed that she should go. Now that he’s gone and she’s standing here alone in front of the mirror, all her fears come rushing back up. She glances at the clock— 6:45— great, if she doesn’t leave right now she’ll be late. His bar is on the other side of town and she still hasn’t called an Uber. Her initial instinct is just to stand him up— it’d be easier than potentially starting some sort of whirlwind romance— but then she hesitates and she remembers something he said, a little over a year ago, when they were both feigning sleep…

_“Austin?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Thank you. I haven’t felt this happy to be alive in years.”_

_Emma pauses, unsure why she feels the overwhelming need to return his sentiment, “me too.”_

She shudders at the thought of how raw the moment was. They both were guarded, she could tell that much, but in those three days their walls were almost non-existent. Emma supposed that was because it’s easier to be honest with someone when they don’t even know your name, but now... Jones. She feels the bile rise up in the back of her throat as she starts to panic again. She never even confirmed the plans, chances are he forgot. Trying to confirm that feeling and give herself permission to throw her pajamas back on and eat ice cream all night, she grabs her phone. Dialing his number, praying he doesn’t answer, she’s relieved when she hears the now familiar voice...

_Jones here. I’m working all week. Otherwise, you know what to do. P.S. If this is Austin… uh, see you soon._

She smiles, wider than she has since she found out Henry was coming home with her. His verbatim use of her consistent voice message and the hope she couldn’t help but hear in his tone was all the reason she needed to open her Uber app. She winces at the time— 6:58— realizing she’s going to be about 15 minutes late at this point but honestly that’s more “on brand” for her than showing up promptly at seven. She sighs, recognizing what a big step this is for herself. Emma Swan was known for running, usually away, but tonight she was going to throw caution to the wind and hope that, for only the second time in her life, running towards someone would change everything for the better. 

. . . 

As Emma gets out of the Uber, thanking the driver, her heart starts to race. She smiles at the home-y look of _The Jolly Roger_ and notices it was established only this year. She wills herself to walk up to the door, smirking at the porthole window and the attention to theme. Taking a deep breath, memories of those three days together play through her mind. Each different memory which flashes across her vision gives her all the more reason to run— she can see herself really falling for this man, falling in love. As she stands there, frozen in thought and nerves, a grumpy man, much shorter than Emma, clears his throat and scoots past her. She takes this as a sign and, taking an extremely out of character leap of faith, follows him into the bar. 

Once the man, apparently named Leroy if the cheers of six other men at the far end of the bar mean anything, moves out of her way she looks up from her phone and immediately makes eye contact with the eyes that have haunted her dreams for the past year. He blinks, effectively breaking their gaze, and she takes the opportunity to collect herself, shoving her phone in her purse. She watches as he turns to say something the other woman behind the bar who whips her head around and stares at Emma with wide eyes and then quickly recovers nodding and ushering him to go.

The world feels like it’s moving in slow motion as he rounds the corner of the bar and walks towards her. Even if she wanted to, Emma couldn’t take her eyes off of him. He looks almost the same as the day they met, but his hair is a little longer, still just as tossed, and somehow, she can see something glittering just beneath the ocean blue of his eyes. It’s something that was missing before— maybe hope? She snaps out of her daze just as he gets close enough to speak, but before he can say anything, she cuts the silence and chuckles, “sorry I’m late.” 

—————————————————————

Killian barely pulls himself together enough to call Lacey over and ask her to man the ship for awhile. She knows about Austin, his voicemail doesn’t leave much up for interpretation, and she must sense something because it takes her all of two seconds to spot the newcomer in the bar. She tells him to take his time and hurries him around the side of the bar. He can’t get to her fast enough but it seems like his brain is telling his legs that running would seem a bit odd. As he approaches he opens his mouth to say something— although he has no idea what would’ve come out had he not been interrupted. He can’t help but break into the widest grin he’s worn in ages when she simply gazes up at him and apologizes for her tardiness. He can’t help but notice the gleam in her eye as she looks back at him and it takes everything in his power not to kiss her again right there in the middle of his bar. Luckily he shows a bit of restraint, chuckling softly and, with a nervous twitch, scratching behind his ear manages to speak, “I will say you had me worried I had been too forward for a moment there, love.” It comes out sounding much smoother than it actually had been to find his voice, but as he speaks, he notices her visibly relax and the nerves leave her eyes— almost as if she was worried he’d invited her here to tell her off. 

He collects himself once more and leads them to a table towards the back where they can have some semblance of privacy. They lock eyes again, clearly reading one another but also just reveling in the fact that they’re together again at all. The silence isn’t uncomfortable, but he can’t wait to hear her voice again. They both open their mouths, saying “So…” at the same time and then chuckling to themselves at how ridiculous they must look. Killian spots Will across the bar staring at him like he’s an alien— the usually suave Killian Jones has been reduced to bits at the mere sight of the woman— he has it bad and his friend has already caught on. 

Emma speaks first, “So, Hook— Jones? I’m not sure what to call you. I’m at a disadvantage seeing as you’ve left a voicemail and are then clearly aware of my first name. Which obviously isn’t Austin, although I may miss that nickname— oh god I’m rambling. I’m sorry I’ve never really done,” she motions between the two of them, “this before.” He can’t help but let out a laugh— she’s stunning, even when she’s flustered. 

“Killian will do, and what do you mean you’ve never gone on a first date almost a year after a three night stand? I do this all the time.” He smirks at his joke but instantly sees her tense up and break their eye contact, clearly not catching his jest. He reaches across the table and puts his hand on hers, at first she gasps but then she looks up— clearly feeling the same electricity he’s felt since the moment she walked up to him, Robin, and Will playing dice. “I’m sorry, it was a bad joke, lass. I’m not— I don’t— not since—“

“Me neither,” she cuts him off, saving him from his stuttering but also sending hope raging through his veins like a drug as he realizes he wasn’t the only one affected by their three days together. He smiles and tries to break the tension by offering a drink. He remembers that she drinks rum and coke, always a double and always in a pint glass. That first night they spent together she adorably explained how much better rum and coke tasted that way, but he doesn’t want to overstep or scare her away so he asks. Just as he suspected he’s quickly ordering two of what Lacey knows as his signature drink while she gives him a knowing glance. When he gets back to the table, Emma smirks, “I see you took my advice on the rum and coke. I hate to say I told you so but…” and she chuckles taking a sip of her drink. 

“I am not too proud a man to admit when a lady is right, especially when it comes to how she takes her liquor.” He clicks the “c” sound in liquor and runs his tongue over his bottom lip almost subconsciously. He watches her eyes go dark and quickly backtracks, retreating to a soft smile and taking a large swig of his drink. While he’d love nothing more than to tumble into the sheets with her again— a year of dreams are proof enough— he wants this to be different, no, he needs this to be different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope it was worth the wait. We aren’t out of the woods yet, you know Emma, but we are definitely finding our way through them. I hope this longer update makes up for the shorter ones lately. Thank you again for your insane support of my little world. 
> 
> Please leave comments/kudos and/or follow me on twitter, @roiiyjoger :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So so sorry this took so long. Life has been crazy busy but I’m going to try and get back to more regular updates. Hope you enjoy them navigating a little more of their *thing*. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos or hit me up on twitter @roiiyjoger!
> 
> Thanks for all the love ❤️

She sat and talked with him for what somehow felt like minutes and hours at the same time. Everything came so naturally when it came to Hook— they both agreed that their nicknames were still valid. Her gut is telling her this is good despite the warning signals in her brain activating her flight instincts. It isn’t until she yawns involuntarily that either of them look at the time. 

“Am I that intriguing, Swan? Sorry to practically bore you to sleep.” He chuckles and she playfully swats at his chest. They’ve moved closer, now sitting next to each other, after the dinner table began to feel like a chasm between the two of them. She had gotten up to use the restroom and when she came back, casually slipped into the seat beside him. Emma didn’t miss the light in his eyes as she did so, or the jolt of electricity that shot through her entire body when their knees touched. In the past, all of this would’ve been warning signals and red flags directing her to run, look out for herself so she never gets hurt, but with Killian it feels different and she finds herself willing to run towards him rather than away. 

“It’s getting late, and it’s a school night so as much as I’d love to pretend I’m wide awake, I’m dead on my feet.”

“Aye, love, me too. Perhaps we should wrap it up til next time.”

“Next time?” Emma’s breath catches but she realizes she very much wants there to be a next time. “I don’t remember asking.”

“You didn’t, and neither did I, but now I am.” He stares directly into her eyes, now standing in front of her, and laces his fingers with hers. “Will you do me the honor of going out with me again, Austin?”

The mention of her old alias, which she’s used to hearing in a more breathless state, sends a shockwave down her spine making her blush. She gazes up at him, “I’d like that.” She watched a goofy grin spread across his face and can’t help but mimick it herself. 

He drops one of her hands and grabs her purse, insisting he walk her to the curb and wait with her for her uber. “Ah, so now you’re a gentlemen,” she quips as he opens the door to her car. He steps closer into her space, leaving nothing but warm air swirling between their lips. 

“I assure you, _Emma_ , I am always a gentleman.”

Emma, in a bout of confidence she didn’t know she had, leans into his ear and whispers softly, “Killian may be, but if memory serves, Hook is an entirely different story.” She feels him go stiff and then, not entirely to her surprise, feels his hands cup her face and his soft lips gently pressing against hers. It takes her less than a second to kiss him back. The kiss is soft but full of promise, and clearly some restraint from both sides. It’s taking everything she has not to take this to the next level— to invite him to play hooky and get in the uber with her. He comes up for air, pressing his forehead to hers. There’s a comfortable silence for a moment, broken as he gently whispers, “Goodnight, Austin.” 

She pulls back ever so slightly, clearly still breathless from their shared moment, “See you soon, Hook.” She glances into his ocean blue eyes, eager to remember every second of this and then turns to get in her car. As it pulls away she can’t resist glancing back to find an equally fuck struck Killian Jones frozen on the curb. Emma can’t decide what scares her most, the smile that graces her lips and the feeling of hope and happiness which swirls in her gut or the fact that her need to run is nowhere to be found. 

—————————————————————

As he watches her uber drive away, he raises his fingers to his lips. He never intended on kissing her, not tonight, and he certainly didn’t expect her to kiss him back— or look at him like that, or stay for hours, or honestly, even show up at all. He feels like he’s floating as he walks back into the bar and finds three sets of eyes staring him down. Lacey, Robin, and Will are pretty much the only ones left in the bar so he knows there’s no avoiding this. Before he’s even in the door Will is spouting off, “Well, bloody ‘ell mate, you didn’t tell me she looked like that! It’s n’ wonder you were stuck on ‘er for the whole damned year. I mean, if she ditches you…” Robin punches his arm effectively cutting off his tirade. Killian figured this was coming and won’t let it ruin this night. 

“Thanks for your blessing, Scarlet. Not that anyone asked you. You lot have one question each and then I’m closing up shop,” he pauses as they all begin to argue. “Nuh uh, nope, those are the conditions, take them or see yourselves out.” 

Will speaks up first, “did she say anything about your dashing mates at the bar?” Robin and Lacey begin to protest at the waste of a question but Killian just chuckles, happy to answer something so idiotic. 

“She only asked if Lacey was the only other bartender. Your looks aren’t as heart stopping as you think they are, mate.”

“Fuck off.”

“Ok, next. Two more questions and then I’m done.” Robin speaks up next. 

“Did you finally learn her full name, and her yours?” 

“Yes. I will be keeping that to myself because I trust both of you,” he gestures between Robin and Will, “about as far as I can throw you. Lacey, last question.”

“Will you see her again?” This question takes Killian by surprise. He knows he will, she agreed to see him again, but when is as big a mystery as where this whole “thing” between them is going. After seeing her again today, and knowing she’s in Boston again, he’s not sure he can go another day without seeing that bright smile and those emerald eyes. He also knows, from experience, she’s a runner. So while tonight she was caught up in whatever undeniable connection they share, he is very aware that morning light brings a new form of clarity. 

He realizes they’re all waiting for him to answer, and before he can stop himself, he states, “I bloody well hope so... I mean yes.” He says it so definitely it even convinces himself and that’s when he realizes, he won’t let her run away from this... not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say I love them but also remember who we are dealing with. 
> 
> Thanks y’all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Bear with me. I have the entire thing written and have been told by my beta that the ending is worth the ride. :)
> 
> Line breaks = POV change!
> 
> Warning: There is a mention of Neal in this chapter. Just of their meeting and it’s pretty similar to canon. If you don’t like it, skip the italicized part and you won’t be worse for wear on our story :)

Alarm clock blaring, Emma startles awake from a rather vivid dream of crystal blue eyes and bed sheets. It’s been well over a week and she still hasn’t been able to shake the thought of him despite her best efforts to do so. The day after their “date”, Emma woke with the ever familiar feeling of walls being built around her heart. All elation she felt in his presence vanished and the comforting fear of commitment, and probably more accurately, betrayal settled in. While she felt guilty ghosting his calls and texts, Emma knew she made the right decision when they stopped somewhere around five days in. She knew it would happen eventually, the romantic bar owner giving up. Henry seemed to notice, looking at her with sad eyes everytime her phone buzzed and she put it away without a second glance. Emma knew it wasn’t fair to Killian, hell it was torture for her too, but she also knew the moment she caved would be the point of no return, and she couldn’t risk it… not again.

_Emma quickly walks down the back alley looking for a quick get away. Spotting a bright yellow VW Bug, she checks her surrounds and gets to work. It’s the perfect car to commandeer really, why would someone hotwire the most obnoxious car in Phoenix? After successfully picking the door lock, she gets to work starting the car. Her focus is completely interrupted by a deep voice. “You know, it’s probably easier with the keys.” Jumping and subsequently smacking her head on the steering wheel, Emma whips around to see a pair of amused eyes smirking at her from the back seat. She’s about to bolt when he grabs her arm to stop her. The man jumps into the front seat, hands her the key ring, and tells her to drive. At this point Emma is pretty sure she’s going to be kidnapped and sold into some weird sex ring and never see the light of day again, but she’d rather test her luck than roll out of a moving vehicle._

_“Where are we going?”_

_“You’ll see, just keep driving, and put your seatbelt on we don’t want to—“ Police sirens cut him off as he slams his head into the seat rest. After sweet talking his way out of a ticket, or handing over any info about the car, in a gut wrenchingly misogynistic way, he starts to laugh. “That was close.”_

_She looks at him, realization dawning through her like a tidal wave, “This isn’t your car either is it?”_

_“Neal Cassidy, bug thief and expert sweet talker at your service, and who might you be? Thieves around here aren’t usually so attractive.” He eyes her up and down with something that seems like a cross between curiosity and full blown lust._

_Had she been less blindsided, she may have noticed how creepy it was, but Emma blushes, compliments not something she’s used to— especially from men, “I’m Emma, Emma Swan.”_

_“Well, Emma Swan, what do you say we have some fun.”_

Emma snaps out of her day dream— dream being too kind of a word— as Henry yells her name, “EARTH TO MOM! You’re spilling milk all over the counter!” Emma startles back to reality and lunges for the paper towels to start cleaning up the mess. Henry stares her down as she cleans up the kitchen and puts their cereal bowls in the sink. 

“What?” It comes out a bit harsher than she intended but she feels like he’s reading her mind. 

“Not every guy is my dad.” She freezes. Can he read her mind? She shakes the thought away and turns to face him. She expects to see some sort of teasing or exasperation behind his eyes but all she sees is empathy. Not pity, Henry would never pity Emma and Emma doesn’t need to be pitied. Her life is good. They’re good, but Henry can tell that something has struck a cord. She’ll never understand how he got so good at reading people… maybe it’s genetic? All she knows is that he’s right. As terrifying as the thought is, she can’t keep running from happiness because one guy screwed her over. Screwed her over is putting it lightly but maybe it’s been dulled from years of hiding those emotions behind a steel fortified brick wall. 

“I know, kid, but sometimes there’s other factors and you and I have a good thing here, the two of us.”

“We do, but that doesn’t mean three would make it a bad thing.” He looks at her once more, this time with a bit more playfulness and jumps off his breakfast stool. “I’m going to the library to pick up some stuff for school. I’ll be back later.”

“The library’s on the other side of town. Let me drive you!”

“Mom, I’m fine. I like to walk and I’m meeting Avery on the way.” 

Emma wraps him in a hug, “be safe, have fun, don’t be out too late, and tex—“

“Text you when I get where I’m going… I know, I know, I know. Love you, ma.” He kisses her on the cheek and walks out the front door. Emma stares after him as though she has x-ray vision allowing her to watch him walk all the way to the library. He’s a smart kid, but he doesn’t even know Killian. She sighs, contemplating grabbing her phone but ultimately retreating to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As soon as he was out of his mom’s ear shot, Henry calls Avery and asks him to cover for him. He only needs an hour or so, and lets Avery know he will meet him at the library after. Avery promptly agrees, always being down for Henry’s operations. With his alibi taken care of, Henry pulls out his phone and types in his destination. It’s a longer walk than he thought so he pulls out his emergency stash of cash and hails a cab. Not sure if anyone will even be there is a risk he’s willing to take— he has to try. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The Saturday night crowd at the Jolly was one for the record books. There was some country artist in town only a few blocks down and his bar was perfectly situated as both a pre & post-show hang out. Not that he’ll ever complain about booming business, but he had planned a much more relaxing Sunday morning. He had hoped sailing would take his mind off a stubborn blonde who was running away like it was the bloody Boston Marathon. Cleaning up bottle caps and broken glasses isn’t as soothing as sitting on the open ocean, but it does pass the time. Killian is cleaning the oven behind the bar when he’s startled by a loud knock at the door. It’s Sunday so it can’t be a delivery. He reasons it must be someone who lost something last night and walks to the front door. He’s shocked when he has to look down to see his current visitor. “Can I help you, lad?”

“Are you Hook?” Killian is shell shocked by the use of the moniker reserved only for Emma. 

Eyeing the young boy warily he responds, “Depends who’s asking.”

“My name is Henry. Henry Swan. Emma is my mom.” The little boy brushes past him and into the bar. He’s currently not open so he ignores the fact that this is probably illegal and follows suit. Still too stunned to speak he gets the kid a mountain dew and sets him up at a bar stool. 

“So, Henry, what brings you here?”

“My mom is in love with you but would rather be miserable than tell you that and get her heart broken. I’m taking things into my own hands, I call it Operation Neverland.” Killian chokes on his water but he likes this kid. Admittedly he didn’t know Emma had a kid, but if he had ever given it thought, this little spitfire is exactly what he would’ve expected. 

“Operation Neverland, huh?” 

“Yup. She wears this oversized t shirt almost every night that says Neverland across the front and your name is ‘Hook’ in her phone so it’s perfect. Are you in or out?”

Killian almost dropped his glass when he hears Henry’s unknowing confession. She has his shirt and wears it every night. Content knowing that his feelings are far from one sided, Killian smirks and answers Henry. “I’m in, my boy. What do you need me to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! Only two more chapters to go and an epilogue. Thanks for joining in on this ride with me <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation Neverland... commence! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Fair warning: Neal makes an appearance again, not super important to the plot of our Austin and Hook so if you decide to skip, you won’t be worse for wear.
> 
> Line Breaks = POV changing as always.

Operation Neverland was simple really, plan a date for Emma, but the nerves in Killian’s stomach made it seem otherwise. While, when he was with her, he felt like he’d known her all his life, he was suddenly realizing how little he actually knows about her likes and dislikes–– trying to pick a restaurant without knowing allergies or preferences was near impossible. These are all things that no one else would ever worry about but his head is telling him that if this date isn’t absolutely perfect, he’ll lose her for good. Needing a break from it all, he heads to the docks hoping inspiration strikes. Emma isn’t complicated, she has walls and a past, but overall she likes simple. She just wants to know someone listened to what she had to say and cares about her enough to fight for her. 

A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets. 

His brother Liam’s words ring in his ears like a church bell. As he steps onto his boat everything he’s been looking for seems to hit him like a brick. The nerves are gone and he knows exactly what he needs to do. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Henry has been acting weird all week. Making her promise not to schedule anything for Saturday night because he “has an idea,” asking Mary Margaret if Emma has any “good clothes to wear” as if she isn’t standing right there, and huddling over his phone texting god knows who. If he wasn’t such a good kid, she’d be worried, and once Saturday rolls around she can tell he’s excited for whatever it is he has planned.

As she gets into the car and follows his directions, she notices they’re navigating towards the marina and her heart starts to race. It’s been over two weeks since she went to his bar and a little more than one since she stopped receiving his calls. It’s Saturday night so there’s not really a good chance he’s on his boat, but she would really rather not risk inserting herself back into that mess of feelings. “Henry I don’t think––” She is cut off as Henry leans over and turns the music up louder. Knowing a losing battle when she sees one, she continues to drive, and as she pulls into a parking spot she notices Ruby’s bright red car running to her left. Henry jumps out of her car, grabs his backpack out of the back seat, and immediately strolls over to Ruby’s car. 

Before she can even register what happened, Ruby and Henry are pulling out of the parking lot. She’s stunned. He really brought her here to leave? She was prepped for a fun night with her son and whatever he had up his sleeve but now she’s not even sure what she’s doing still sitting in her car. Shooting off a rather accusatory text to Henry, she goes to turn the ignition and high-tail it home for a chick flick and Ben & Jerry’s. She jumps when she hears a knock on the hood of her car. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He sees her pull into the parking lot right on schedule and watches as Operation Neverland starts to unfold. Once he’s sure Henry and his friend have left, he summons every ounce of courage he can possibly muster and walks towards her adorable yellow bug to tap on the hood. 

She’s visibly spooked when she first looks up, but as he meets her green eyes, he notices the range of emotions that pass over her face–– fear, relief, confusion, anger, hope? He’s sure he sees a little bit of each, but the last one is what makes him round the side of the car and open her door. “Quite the vessel you captain there, Austin.”

“Hook.” she says breathlessly. He watches her shake off whatever happiness she may have felt upon first seeing him and could swear a physical brick wall actually shoots up between them. “What’re you doing here?”

“Operation Neverland, as your lad likes to call it.”

“Not good enough. What’s going on? How do you know Henry? Did you seek him out? I should’ve known you weren’t who I thought you were, that you––”

He cuts her off, “and exactly who do you think I am, Emma? I would never seek out one’s child in an attempt to court them. Especially a child I didn’t know existed. Now please, allow me to explain.” He sees her visibly relax when he reminds her that he wasn’t aware of Henry’s existence until a mere six days prior.

“Ok. Talk.”

“I will, love, but not here.” He grabs her hand; he won’t let her run, not this time. She tries to resist for half a second but eventually walks with him towards the docks. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Whether she goes with Killian because it’s him or to know exactly how many days she should ground Henry for sneaking around, Emma isn’t sure. All she can be sure of is that both of them are in hot water and she’s not even sure how they could possibly be in cahoots. 

He leads her to the docks and warns her to watch her step as they board a beautiful ship. She can’t help but gasp when she sees the string lights attached to the sails. They light up the deck perfectly but are aided by a lantern on a small table with two chairs in the middle of the ship. She turns to him and sees him eyeing her warily. 

“What’s all this?”

His hand immediately retreats to scratch behind his ear, an endearing nervous tick she’d noticed even on the first night they met, “Well, lass, I had hoped you’d, uh if you’d like to, join me for dinner?” He makes a goofy smirk, clearly trying to mask all the insecurity he’s currently feeling, and she sighs. She notices how his eyes sparkle at her clear surrender and the way his smile seems to move from anxious to genuine.

“Well, if you insist,” she says with faux annoyance. When he notices that she’s become a bit more playful, he does the same. 

“Right this way, milady. Your feast awaits.” He motions to the small table. It has a covered platter in the middle and she’s curious what he’s concocted. He pulls out her chair and when she sits down she suddenly feeling a tad underdressed, ripped skinny jeans and a simple sweater, for what looks to be a fancy dinner. Her worries are unfounded as he reaches to open the lid and reveals two mouthwatering grilled cheese sandwiches surrounded by a mound of onion rings. 

She looks up at him, biting back tears, to find him smiling nervously back at her. “Thank you,” is all she manages to muster as she remembers a much less successful attempt from the demons of her past. 

_Neal has talked up their plans for a week now. Citing the amount of effort he’s put in to make her birthday perfect. She’s honestly never had anyone do anything for her birthday so she has very little expectations. When she walks into the hotel room they’ve commandeered for the afternoon she’s excited to find he’s set up a sort of picnic on the small table that’s standard for each room. When he emerges from the bathroom he’s holding two containers in his hands. “You cooked for me?!”_

_“Well kind of… I don’t exactly have a stove so I picked up takeout but, either way, I remembered your favorite!” He opens the container to reveal two cheeseburgers. She tries to keep her smile when some of her excitement dwindles. She’s more than aware of the countless times she’s told him grilled cheese is her favorite food, not to mention the MANY times they’ve gone out to eat and it’s all she ever orders. Shaking it off and attempting to paint white the red flags that have a tendency to pop up when she’s with Neal, she maintains what anyone would call an award winning smile. She tells herself it’s the thought that counts and a simple mistake. She’s confident there’s no way he could ever forget the onion rings. As if on cue, Neal speaks up, “And no cheeseburger is complete without the perfect side.”_

_She tries to quell the excitement that begins to build by testing him. She smirks mischievously, “French fries?”_

_“Definitely, only the best for my Ems.”_

She realizes she’s zoned out again and quickly tries to recover, but this is Hook, he knows her and reads her like an open book. 

“Is something wrong, love? Did I remember incorrectly? I could’ve sworn you said grilled cheese and onion rings were your—“

“It’s perfect. Better than, even. Thank you,” she reaches out to grab his hand and when their eyes meet she smiles, “Now how did you meet my son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re so close! Thank you for your continued love of this story. It’s turned into a bit of my baby so I’m honored you’re loving it as much as I am. :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter @roiiyjoger or tumblr @lucyxswann. Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks! I have an epilogue but this is the penultimate chapter and the last one before a bit of a time jump ;) 
> 
> Thank you all so so so much for following along. I hope you enjoy a bit of a longer chapter and how this all shakes out! 
> 
> Line breaks mean POV change.   
> Brief mentions of Milah and Neal. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Killian expected this to go worse, much worse if he’s being honest with himself, that’s why he made sure Henry let her have her car here. He expected her to be angry for being blindsided, understandably, but it seems her curiosity at how this all came together is much outweighing her anger. 

After unveiling his feast, she seems to relax a bit. There was something more to the way she looked at him after realizing what he’d done but he didn’t want to pry. He explained everything that happened to lead them to where they’re at as Emma devoured her meal. Killian would be lying if he said her soft moans as she ate the grilled cheese didn’t affect him at all, so he tried to focus on anything else, “Don’t be too hard on the lad. He was just trying to help. I promise he was safe in my charge.”

She smiles softly at him, “Nah, I won’t even ground him. He’ll get a firm warning about blatantly lying about where he’s going, especially in the city, but I’m thinking I’d rather thank him for recommending grilled cheese and onion rings.” He knew she was testing him, seeing if it was truly his doing or if he had help from her boy. 

“Asking Henry probably would’ve made this whole thing a lot less stressful, but I assure you, love, this was all my doing.” As soon as he finished his sentence he saw something shift behind her eyes. At first, he thought he tore another brick out of her wall, but then she stood up. 

“I really should be going. It’s getting late and tomorrow I have to help Mary Margaret with something and I was expecting to be home early because this was supposed to be me and Henry. I really appreciate everything you’ve done to make him happy. You didn’t have to go out of your way and I’m sorry he bothered you––” She’s grabbing her coat and all but walking off the ship. Killian knows this is his chance and if he doesn’t fight, he’ll lose her for good. He steps forward, gently grabbing her arm. 

“Austin–– Emma, slow down, is that what you think this is? You think I did this for the boy?”

She turns to face him, “well you stopped calling and texting, I figured I’d thoroughly pushed you away.”

Killian hesitates but ultimately decides to take a small step towards her. “I can tell when a lass needs her space. You aren’t getting rid of me that easy, Austin.”

She doesn’t meet his eyes, playing with the ring of keys in her hands. “What is this then? What are we doing?”

“You’re guess is as good as mine,” he grabs her chin, begging her to look up and see his sincerity. “There wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think of you.”

She gasps and her eyes flicker down to his lips and then back up. “Good.”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

People don’t stick around in Emma Swan’s life–– first her parents, then Ingrid, Neal, even Walsh. She’s always been dispensable, a second or third option, but when Killian looks at her and practically begs her to look back, she feels like the only person in the world. She knows if she kisses him now, she’ll be signing up for something bigger than three nights and a few cheesy voice messages, but she also knows that if she leaves, she may never feel this way again. Every gut instinct is telling her to take the chance, but every single life experience is telling her to run. She couldn’t help but glance at his lips, knowing how perfectly they fit with hers is somehow making this decision both very easy and very difficult. She looks back into his eyes and all she can see is hope. Emma knows he’ll wait for her to make the move, the ball is in her court and he would never make her do something she isn’t ready for. This man isn’t the people from her past, he will let her live her life, make her own decisions, all he’s asking for is a chance to be by her side through it all. It’s that realization that causes her to nod slightly before leaning in. 

The kiss isn’t like any they’ve shared before. The first three days were frantic and filled with lust, the need to scratch an itch satisfied. The kiss outside his bar was desperate, trying to fit everything they couldn’t say into one small moment. This one was gentle, almost hesitant, as two broken people willingly put their hearts on the line again. The feeling of his thumb brushing her cheek bones, coming up for air but never letting their foreheads part, it feels like home. She’s only felt this way before twice in her life, once with Ingrid and again with Henry, and while Henry will always be her home, this feels like the perfect addition. 

She isn’t sure how long they stand there, just holding each other, everything still unspoken between them. He’s the one to break first, brushing her hair out of her face and tilting her chin up towards him. He kisses her lightly on the forehead and she blurts out, “We should talk.”

“I find when a woman says that, I’m rarely in for a pleasant conversation.” 

Emma rolls her eyes and then gives him a quick peck on the lips, her way of hopefully ensuring this won’t be an unpleasant discussion. 

He grabs her hand and walks her back to the table, “I almost forgot! Dessert!” He runs under the deck and emerges with two pints of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream and two spoons. 

“Trying to sweeten me up before a difficult chat, Captain?”

“Captain? That’s a new one?” He questions her new nickname but looks amused all the same.

“Well you have a ship, assuming you didn’t _borrow_ this one, and was Hook not the captain of the Jolly Roger–– don’t think I missed that by the way.” She smirks as she digs for a piece of cookie dough out of her ice cream. He blushes something fierce, a deep red tint coating the top of his pointed ears, but then he turns serious. 

“I figured I should pay homage to the weekend which turned my life around.” He’s looking her straight in the eye. This isn’t a pick up line, or a lie, he believes he owes it all to her. It takes everything she has not to choke on her spoon at his admission.

“I’m sure that not tr––”

He cuts her off, “Don’t do that. Don’t tear down the best thing that’s ever walked into my life. The night you found me playing bar dice was one more notch on the nights causing my life to spiral. I was heartbroken to the point where the bottle was my only solace. I lost my job, almost lost my friends, but I found you. Those three days were the only reminder I had that this world held better for me than rum bottles and one-night stands. I never intended for you to have that effect on me, Austin. I never thought I’d be capable of letting go of my first love, Milah, to believe that I could find someone else… that is until I met you,” he grabs her hand from across the table, “Don’t sell yourself short, love.”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Killian didn’t plan on pouring out his heart and soul to her, he didn’t plan on ever falling in love again, and while it may be too soon for that, he knows it’s coming. He’s hesitant to look at her knowing this sort of thing would probably usually scare her off, but he’s confident in what he said and he needs her to know that, so he meets her eyes. He can tell she’s fighting back tears so he’s surprised when she speaks. 

“I picked him up in Austin.” Killian is confused, not sure who she is referring to and starting to worry she had found someone else in their time apart. She must sense his worry, “Henry. That’s why I was going to Austin.” Realization dawns on him and he understands everything she’s trying to say without her needing to say a word. 

“I’m proud of you. He’s a good kid… takes after his mother though, quite the spitfire.”

She laughs and then starts to tear up again, “I can’t lose you, too.” He starts to speak but she waves him off. “I’ve never had anyone stick around. Whatever,” she motions between them, “this is, I can’t bear to lose that too. Now Henry is involved and he clearly deems you worthy or he wouldn’t have gone through with this whole plan—“

“Operation Neverland,” he interjects, trying to bring humor to what’s turning into a very deep conversation. 

Snorting through her tears, “Yes, Operation Neverland, _excuse me_.” She suddenly gets serious again, ”I don’t want you to deep dive and then find yourself drowning.” She’s standing at this point, pacing all over the deck. He decides it’s time to cut in. Killian walks up behind her and wraps her in a tight hug, her shoulder the perfect height for his chin. 

“Well there’s one thing you should know about me, love, I’m actually a very good swimmer.” He turns her to face him while he speaks, and before continuing, he reaches up to brush a tear from her cheek. “You don’t have to worry about me, I have no intention of leaving your side, so long as you’ll have me.”

She seems to find comfort in his sentiment. She reaches up to gently trace her thumb across the scar on his face, reminding him of a conversation they shared a little over a year ago:

_“Where’d you get this?” They’re curled up lazily as the morning sun begins to peek through after another night of the most mind numbing sex he’s ever had. It takes him a moment to register what she’s talking about._

_“Oh that old thing? Would you believe me if I said it was a battle scar?” He smirks at her as she rolls her eyes knowingly._

_“The truth, Hook. Remember? One time thing, no secrets because there’s no consequences.”_

_“Aye, you’re right, lass.” He does his best to keep his smile from wavering. She has this tendency to remind him that this dream he’s living in is temporary, although he’d wager she may need the reminder too. “It’s from a car accident. Piece of the windshield sliced my cheek. Not nearly as heroic.” She stares so intently into his eyes and he feels like she’s reading his soul._

_“Is that when you lost her?” Killian is taken aback by her comment. He hadn’t so much as mentioned Milah’s name, how could she possibly know? She begins again, quick to explain, “I noticed your tattoo, and while I may be an open book to you, I’m also a bail bonds person. Noticing details is my job, as is reading people. You have pain in your past, Hook. I can see it in your eyes, it’s like—”_

_“—looking in a mirror.” He cuts her off because he’s noticed the exact same thing. She’s laying on his chest now, gently stroking through his chest hair. He feels her tense when he finishes her sentence so he kisses the top of her head. “Aye, her name was Milah, my first and only love. We were driving home from my brother’s wedding when we hit a patch of ice— my sister-in-law, Elsa, has a thing for winter— and the car started to roll. By the time the paramedics got there, it was too late. Found out at her funeral I wasn’t the only man to mourn her loss, just the only one to witness it. That’s when I swore off all that lovey dovey crap and left it for the lobsters.”_

_She giggles at his attempt to lighten the mood with a Friends reference, but as soon as the happiness is there, it fades. He expected pity or a string of apologies, maybe the famous “there are plenty of fish in the sea” quip, so he’s shocked when she begins her story. “His name was Neal. He was older so I felt important— doesn’t take much to make a 17 year old feel that way though.” Killian tries not to tense but the overwhelming urge to punch this Neal courses through him. She laughs, “Oh it gets worse, Hook. We had a good run, a bit of a ”Bonnie and Clyde” routine... without the murder. One day, he decided we were gonna change for the better, start our lives together in Tallahassee. That same day he set me up for a jewelry theft he had committed in Phoenix a few weeks before I met him. Next thing I knew, I was preg— in prison and he was long gone.” Killian noticed how she stuttered over the end of her story but chose to ignore it, happy to have a window into her heart at all. He gently moves so that they can look each other in the eyes._

_Brushing her hair out of her face, he cups her cheeks with her hands, “My Austin deserves better, and she’ll find it.” He sees the tears well up in her eyes and can feel his own start to go misty. Before they cross the emotional point of no return he kisses her fiercely, launching them both back into an emotionally desperate bout of sex that does wonders for the pain they’d just dredged up._

_They fall back asleep afterwards with lazy kisses and intertwined legs. He awakes to find her side of the bed empty and realizes that his Austin is probably gone for good._

He smiles back at her, hoping she didn’t realize his momentary distance. When he found that empty bed over a year ago, he thought he had lost the best thing he’d ever had walk into his life, but now she’s standing there looking at him like he’s all that matters. 

He leans forward to brush his lips against hers. It’s gentle, and he notices, without hesitation. When they pull back he smiles, “Shall we, love?” She steps back, shocked. 

“Excuse me?!” He realizes his mistake when it’s too late and starts laughing. 

“Not that I’d say no,” he wiggles his eyebrows triggering her signature eye roll, “but I was referring to part two of our date.” She visibly relaxes and motions for him to lead the way. He walks her up to the bow of the ship where he has two lawn chairs and a cooler set up. He gives her a beer and a blanket and they cuddle up to watch the stars. He points out his favorite constellations, sometimes tripping over his words as he gets lost in her wonder. He’s not sure how they got here, or where this is going, but he’s never been more sure that he wants to find out. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Emma could listen to Killian’s soft voice explain constellations to her for the rest of her life, so when he stops and asks her if she wants to call it a night, she isn’t surprised by the sadness which fills her heart. What does surprise her is the way “I’m not ready to go yet,” rolls out of her mouth. 

His bright smile is all the reassurance she needs to know that he was thinking the same thing. She gives her best suggestive smirk, feeling very out of her element but somehow completely comfortable with him. “How about you show me where the captain sleeps?” She sees his adam’s apple bob and watches his eyes turn dark. 

“Your heart’s desire, Austin, that’s all I want.” 

“Well then, let’s get moving.” She shouldn’t be nervous, they’ve done this before, but she knows this time will be different. This isn’t a quick shag after a few rounds of rum and bar dice, this is feelings and commitment, all things Emma is a master at running from. Despite her past, she finds herself eager, the only nerves being that he isn’t feeling the same way. When she turns around she sees him looking ready to devour her and all worry is dissolved. This isn’t where she expected to be. Had you asked the Emma Swan of last May where she’d be in a year, she probably would’ve scoffed and walked away, not caring much either way. She has never been so happy to prove herself wrong. As Killian takes her in his arms with a kiss full of promise, she suddenly finds herself thanking whoever is listening for Neverland, bar dice, and recorded answering machines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an epilogue to go. I hope you’re as in love with Hook and Austin as I am <3


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, please enjoy the culmination of a lot of love. All fluff and fun with a little Captain Cobra!

Killian is nervous, not because she’ll say no, but because his plan is a little convoluted. It’s been three years since she last had to leave him a voicemail— ever since that day on his ship, he always makes sure to answer on the second or third ring— so he’s not sure she’ll even stay on the phone long enough to hear what he has to say. He’s also banking on her getting frustrated enough that she even calls at all. Henry talked him into this plan, and while he loves the lad like his own, he had a way of spinning happily ever afters and forgetting about reality at all. Even so, here he sits a block away from his bar, in a rental  
car of course because his girlfriend is quite perceptive, waiting for her signature yellow bug to sputter up and park in her designated spot. 

He waits for what feels like a lifetime, hand subconsciously drifting to the velvet lump in his pocket. When he finally sees her pull in, all his nerves vanish. She has that effect on him, the worst days aren’t so bad and the best are better than he’s ever had. He never knew a person could be a walking ray of light, but even when she didn’t catch the perp and has a coffee stain on her new white blouse, Emma Swan seems to have that down to an art. 

He watches as she fumbles with her keys, knowing the one she’s looking for isn’t there. He didn’t particularly like this part of the plan, but Henry assures him she would only be mad until she saw the ring. He and Henry had picked it out during one of their many operations. This one was unique because Killian had approached Henry, dubbing their new quest “Operation Best Man.”

_“Isn’t that a little presumptuous, Killian?” Henry snorts with a face that is so Emma it’s hard not to laugh._

_“Perhaps, lad, but if there’s one thing I’ve gleaned from your writing, it’s that there’s always hope.” Killian smirks back at him, knowing he’s got him hook, line, and sinker._

_“Alright, I’m in. First, we need the ring.” Henry’s gears are visibly turning and his sticking his tongue out just like his mother. Had you told Killian that the young boy who wandered into his bar all those years ago would someday be, for all intents and purposes, his son… he would’ve laughed in your face._

_“Wait, wait, wait. This is my operation, mate. Can’t I take the lead?” Henry’s eyes begin to roll before Killian even finishes his sentence._

_“I suppose, but the ring is the first step, aye?”_

_Killian smiles softly. He loves that Henry was still young enough to pick up on a few of his own quirks. It reminds him daily of the family he’s stumbled upon and how lucky he is to have found them. “Aye, lad. Your mom’s working late tonight. Let’s go.”_

_It took two shops and three hours to find the perfect ring for Emma. Killian wasn’t sure what to expect but the small halo setting with a twisted band was stunning from the moment he laid eyes on it. He knew it was the one when Henry exclaimed, “Wow, Dad, it’s perfect.” Killian almost dropped the ring but recovered quickly, hoping not to embarrass the boy over his slip up, but when he glanced over (Henry now 16 and pretty much the same height as him), he seemed unphased as though he had called him Killian or Hook like any other day. He smiled to himself and immediately purchased the ring in her size._

He watches Emma search for her key, and ultimately, sigh in defeat. She’s expecting him to be here by now so he hopes a phone call is mere seconds away— it’s not like him to be late. As his phone buzzes, he knows it’s his time to shine, so to speak, and he slowly starts to pull the car forward. 

———————————-

Emma has been having a day. Work wasn’t great and she was really looking forward to a night tending bar with Killian while Henry did his homework upstairs. Buying and renovating the apartments above the Jolly is the best decision they’ve made to date. Henry could easily pop up and down if he had homework questions or needed to eat, and none of them were ever that far from one another. All it took was one night where Killian was so exhausted he fell asleep behind the bar, without any warning or call home to check in, for Emma to decide they needed to move in together. When she saw there were two apartments above his bar, she knew exactly what needed to happen. The only downside is, when she loses her key to the bar (how does that even happen?!) she also can’t get home. 

After accepting defeat she decides Killian will be there soon enough and they can look for the key together, but when she checks her watch she realizes he’s about 10 minutes late— like she said, it’s been a day. She reaches for her phone to dial his number and is shocked when he doesn’t pick up on the first or second ring. She decides to hang up, not needing to listen to the cooky voice message the three of them recorded together one night, and call again. He doesn’t answer quickly this time either, so she decides to wait it out, maybe he’s in bad traffic— maybe he’s finally come to his senses and running? She shakes the thought from her head— not her Killian, he promised. She knows he won’t leave, he’s never do that to her or Henry and he wouldn’t want to. Emma gives herself a mental slap on the wrist for even letting old demons create those traitorous thoughts in her mind. 

She’s about to hang up when the voice message begins:

_Hello, you’ve reached Killian. I’m a little busy at the moment, but if you’re calling me, I’m sure you’ll hear from me in a bit._

She smiles at the memory of his long winded personalized messages and decides to wait this one out, for old times sake. 

_If this is Henry, hang up the phone, mate. I’ll call you soon and P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you._

Her voice hitches, she hasn’t heard that since the week they started dating. His first voice message after the night on their ship, which he had to tell her to listen too because he has this incredible habit of never making her go to voicemail, was audibly excited as he asked her out once again. After that, they were together so often, it wasn’t really necessary. What she didn’t expect was for it to continue. 

_I always will. There’s a lot of ifs in life, but the one thing I never want you to second guess is that I will always be by your side— figuratively and, eh, well now literally._

Emma had been so absorbed in what he was saying on the phone that she didn’t notice his newfound presence at her side. When she turns to him, he smirks at her and gives he a slight nod before slowly bending down to one knee. It all happens in what feels like hours and seconds at the same time, and when he begins to speak it takes every ounce of restraint for her to let him finish. 

“Emma Swan, you found me a broken man and made me into someone whole again. You and Henry have added joy to my life I previously thought was reserved for fairytales and I cannot go another day without promising myself to you for eternity. Emma… Austin, I love you, have since the day we locked eyes from across the bar and I always will, will you do me the incredible honor of being my wife?”

She’s in tears now, realizing that everything he’s saying she feels in tenfold and she can’t stop herself from joining him on her knees. She cups his face in her hands, wiping away a stray tear she finds escaping down his cheek, and all the words she wants to say vanish into overwhelming love and gratitude. Emma manages to choke out a confident “yes” as he scoops her in his arms and kisses her senseless. Before they can even come up for air, she hears footsteps and Killian immediately starts to chuckle, “you couldn’t just trust me with the reigns on this one, lad?” 

Henry shrugs, “I don’t like to leave things up to chance, plus I really wanted to see Mom cry.”

Emma scoffs through her happy tears, raising to her feet, and motioning for Henry to join them. As he steps closer she pulls her boys— her family— into her arms and just takes a moment to live in the here and now, reveling in the fact that this is her new forever and she’ll be damned if she ever runs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that’s all folks. This process was more than cathartic for me and I really appreciate the many of you who stuck through it from the beginning, or jumped in halfway through, and fell in love with these characters as much as I did. Stay tuned for more writing, I have a few ideas up my sleeve but for now let me know what you think of Hook & Austin’s happy beginning. 
> 
> I need to send a quick thank you to my betas Taco (@_mythicaltaco) and D (@pamsleslie) for being insanely patient with me through this entire process and encouraging me not to give up on this story. Y’all are truly gems. 
> 
> Check me out on twitter! (@roiiyjoger) It’s mostly CS fangirling with a little chaos in between. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all from the bottom of my heart for joining me on this journey. I’m forever grateful <3


	13. *NEW FIC ALERT*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! [New fic alert!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747990/chapters/49297220) Catch the summary and a sneak peek below!

**Summary:**

_When Emma and Ruby decide to implement an anonymous Song Swap at their successful coffee shop, Emma's world is turned upside down by a relatable stranger. Meanwhile, Emma is navigating stormy waters with one of her more mysterious, and cocky, regulars, Killian Jones._

**Chapter 1: Love Song** _  
_

Before she knows it, it's almost closing time. Emma does a quick sweep of the shop to see who’s still here and catches herself lingering when she gets to the back right corner. She does this more than she's proud of, but who could blame her for stealing a longer look at a man like Killian Jones.

Emma may have sworn off love but she’s not blind… or deaf. The way his hair uncontrollably flops over his forehead can only be described as unbearably adorable and she’s endeared by the way he twirls his pen between his fingers when he’s really concentrating. Those are just little things anyone can notice from afar, but anyone who has spent even a moment with Killian would tell you his most swoon-worthy feature, even more so than the slight ginger stubble or painfully blue eyes, is that English accent. The way even simple words like “sugar” sound like a melody is enough to make anyone melt.

 

Find the entire first chapter

[HERE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747990/chapters/49297220)


End file.
